Shiba Tatsuya/Relationships
Shiba Miyuki The relationship of Tatsuya and Miyuki is one of the focal points in the story of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Tatsuya and Miyuki do not act as normal siblings should, and instead, act more like lovers. Erika commented that they (Tatsuya and Miyuki) treat each other beyond that of a loving couple. The way Tatsuya and Miyuki act around each other in public tends to cause various commotion and reaction among their peers, from embarrassment to discomfort to exasperation. Due to the experiment conducted on him as a child by his aunt and mother, Tatsuya's emotions have disappeared, except for the familial love that he has for his little sister, Miyuki. Miyuki is the only person who Tatsuya naturally loves and his love for her is his only remaining strong emotion. He views himself as a tool designed specifically to guard Miyuki and considers it a privilege and an honor to be her Guardian. Tatsuya constantly spoils Miyuki, going along with her whims as much as possible and is willing to spend a bulk of his finances just to make his sister happy. It seems that only their interactions that can be really called as easy-going and comfortable for Tatsuya since he can totally and constantly shows his small wittiness and mischievous side towards his dear little sister albeit usually when they were alone. Tatsuya is rather extreme and aggressive when it comes to protecting Miyuki. Tatsuya is willing to kill anyone who dares to cause Miyuki harm and he is willing to get into trouble just to protect her. Tatsuya would destroy anything that would cause Miyuki harm indiscriminately, immediate or otherwise. To be precise, the only fuel to his wrath would be anything that brings threats to her. Still, Tatsuya acknowledges Miyuki's prowess and skill in magic and is willing to bring her along in the battlefield if she so chooses. Tatsuya has been rendered speechless by Miyuki's beauty and he constantly comments and compliments the beauty of his sister, much to Miyuki's delight and embarrassment. Even after living with her for years, he still caught off his guard against Miyuki's beauty and often mesmerized by her. He is the only person who can calm Miyuki down when she is in a tantrum. Tatsuya is ruthless when Miyuki is threatened. When Miyuki was on the verge of death during the Okinawa Invasion he went in a efficiently ruthless rampage soon afterwards to avenge her, leading to his first time using Material Burst. Chiba Erika Erika is one of the close friends of the Shiba siblings. Because of her carefree and optimistic personality, she is someone who Tatsuya can easily talk with. Sometimes, Tatsuya reveals his evil nature when he teases Erika. He is also one of many people who witnessed most of Erika's embarrassing moments. In the Enrollment Chapter volume 1, when Erika was surrounded by clubs's employers, Tatsuya thinks it was because she is a beauty, just a different type of beauty compare to Miyuki. Furthermore, Tatsuya was impressed by Erika's physical abilities and later acknowledged her observation skill. In Nine Schools Competition Chapter volume 3, Tatsuya was chosen as a competitor and he felt depressed on the stage because of the negative atmosphere and pressure from the audience, Erika bravely lead her class through Bloom row to cheer for Tatsuya, which made him feel better. When Tatsuya, Miyuki and Mizuki witnessed Erika's talk with her brother, to not let her feel down Tatsuya agreed to treat her something. After that, they all came to his room to have lunch, Tatsuya felt embarrassed for Erika buried her head into his pillow. In volume 10, Tatsuya directly cheered up Erika by promising that he will not hold back with Lina next time (if she is truly guilty) and indirectly cheered up Erika the second time, when she avoided meeting him, by having Mikihito brought sandwich to her (and Mizuki). In Visitor Arc Chapter 15, Tatsuya tried to dissuade Erika from continuing when she was starting to get close to the truth about his relationship with the Yotsuba family. However, when she was about to ask, he yelled at her, silencing her not with his tone or volume, but with his intent. He told her that she shouldn't go any further than that, or it would make things awkward for everyone, which she agreed. Tatsuya has always been the one who cheers her up when she is upset or feeling down. Saegusa Mayumi Mayumi is the first person that Tatsuya meets in high school, beside Miyuki that is. Her cheerful nature and playful habits has caused much concern for Tatsuya, and is thus one of the characters he's very wary of. Still, Tatsuya acknowledges Mayumi's beauty and talent while she in turn holds him in high regards, admiring his skills and knowledge over CADs and Magic Theory. While they are shown to share a friendly relationship with each other, Mayumi seems to have romantic attraction for Tatsuya. Evidence of this can be found in their interactions throughout the light novel and Mayumi's flustered behavior whenever Tatsuya casually appraises her or whenever Tatsuya is mentioned to her by some others. Mayumi is still in self-denial though... Angelina Kudou Shields Tatsuya feels sympathy for Lina, as he believes that she is not suited for military work. Tatsuya believes the best thing for Lina is to leave the stars and become a Japanese citizen. He can also empathize with the burden she must uphold as a strategic-class magician. Despite her attempts to capture and defeat him in battle, Tatsuya still considers her a friend and is willing to help her out in anyway. Tatsuya praises her skill, intelligence, and her beauty has left Tatsuya speechless. Lina also acknowledges Tatsuya's skills and intelligence, but she is also a little bitter about it, because she's very prideful and didn't believe someone to be more skilled and powerful than herself. Lina does hold feelings for Tatsuya, but is shown to be too stubborn to admit them. It is also implied in the epilogue, for Volume 11, that Miyuki considers her a rival, not just in magic, but in romance as well. Mitsui Honoka Although Tatsuya is conscious about Honoka's feelings for him, he cannot reciprocate those feelings due to his lack of strong emotions. He informs her of this during the Summer Holidays, and Honoka responds that she believes him, but that she'll keep liking him until she feels the same for someone else. Despite this, he gave her a pair of crystal accessories (which were chosen by Miyuki) for her valentine's present. Yotsuba Maya Tatsuya is wary of his aunt's control over his life. Unlike others, he is unafraid and un-submissiveness towards her and is capable of holding a casual conversation with her. However in Volume 14 its revealed that in his contract with his Aunt, Miyuki's safety is the highest priority, with the duties with Independent Magic-equipped Battalion being second priority, and his Aunt's command authority comes in third after that. They have a very business like relationship, with him not being considered a full member of the Yotsuba Clan and he shows great reluctance in asking for help. Tatsuya admits that his abilities would triumph over his aunt's. However he chooses not to defeat her because he is aware that doing so before a successor is named would result in a large power-struggle among the Yotsuba family, which may end up with someone worse taking over. Kazama Harunobu Kazama is Tatsuya's commanding officer. There is a definite respect between them due to their both being disciples of the same master, but should the situation demand it, both will desert the other without a second thought. Kokonoe Yakumo The two share a close relationship that can be said is a bit more than a simple "master and student", possibly family-like. Yakumo is usually one of Tatsuya's top sources of information, as well as a teacher for any specially requested training, such as helping Miyuki prepare for the "Mirage Bat" event, or helping Tatsuya counteract "Parade". He is the Shiba siblings' martial-art teacher. Fujibayashi Kyouko The two appear to share a friendly professional relationship. Kyouko taught Tatsuya how to hack and manipulate information systems and has been his support during official and unofficial operations. She seems to treat Tatsuya like a younger brother whenever the two meet outside of work, but also tries to tease or flirt with him, despite his stoic nature. Juumonji Katsuto Juumonji and Tatsuya do not appear to show anything more than a professional-like relationship. However, it appears that Juumonji seems to respect Tatsuya's abilities and is one of the ones who supported the idea of his participation as CAD support during the Nine Schools Competition. Likewise, Tatsuya respects Juumonji's abilities and is impressed by the strong presence that Juumonji emits, although he remains wary of him as Phalanx and Decomposition are natural enemies. Juumonji suggested that Tatsuya should integrate himself into the Ten Master Clans. He suggested Tatsuya do this by marrying Saegusa Mayumi or one of her twin sisters, after he defeated Ichijou Masaki. Juumonji warns that his victory over a member of the Ten Master Clans "is not to be taken lightly." As the series progresses we see that Juumonji suspects Tatsuya is part of the Ten Master Clans. Juumonji is aware of the fact that Tatsuya is a member of the military with the rank of 'Special Lieutenant' due the Yokohama incident. Shiba Miya Miya does not consider him as Yotsuba and therefore will not have the attention or affection towards him as a son. It seems not to matter not receive the love of it, considers trivial. Miya mentioned that he is not interested in her and that if the exception was his duty as a servant of the Yotsuba Miyuki or be sad because he died. Apparently she suffered for not loving him, perhaps as a gesture of love when she implanted an artificial calculation area, destroying his limbic system, she probably feel guilty about this. When he decided to protect the base, she praised Honami, though any mother can boast of the skills your child is not known if Miya on her deathbed she could say or express their feelings Tatsuya, probably be related later in the series. Shiba Tatsurou The cold attitude towards Tatsuya is the result of Tatsurou's desire to avoid irritation of the Yotsuba Clan and to protect himself. It was noted that the intelligence and skills of Tatsuya produce a fear that transcends jealousy and is close to the terror, which causes lunges at him. On the other hand, Tatsuya is not interested to get his father to treat him as his son and it seems that Tatsurou's jealousy and his attitude does not affect Tatsuya at the very least. Miyuki also mentioned that if Tatsuya isn't her guardian, he would be forced to work for Tatsurou at FLT. Sakurai Honami Miya Yotsuba's guardian. He had a good relationship with Honami as she treated him as a son. During the Battle of Okinawa, Sakurai aids Tatsuya going as far leaving her post as Miya's guardian (with Miya's permission) in order to defend Tatsuya from an incoming naval artillery bombardment. She later dies from magic overuse to allow him to use Material Burst. Shiba Tatsuya's Relationships Poll